


Join Me in the Leaf Pile?

by kyloox



Series: Huxloween 2K18 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fall Decor, Fluff, Hux is very protective of her, Huxloween, M/M, Soft Space Boyfriends, kylo is childish, millicent isn't allowed outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloox/pseuds/kyloox





	Join Me in the Leaf Pile?

**Fall decor** ****  
  
Modern AU   
  
“No Kylo you’ve got it all wrong! The wreath is tilted on its side!” Armitage Hux’s voice was strained, he was exasperated, Kylo was doing everything wrong. They’d been decorating for Kylo’s supposed ‘favourite holiday’ but he’d been doing it all wrong, at least to Armitage’s standards. Which were admittedly high.    
  
“What? Does it have to be perfe-“ a finger silenced Kylo’s sentence and then a whispered voice came after.   
  
“Yes. Is has to be perfect.”    
  
Kylo laughed gently at this and backed off. “Okay. I guess I’ll just let you do all the work, and I’ll just go and sulk in this leaf pile.” Kylo walked over and flopped down. Dry leaves skyrocketing around him, falling on his face and getting in his tangle of hair. It would be hard to get out but he was overdramatic and he went to great heights to remind his boyfriend of it.    
  
“Kylo what the hell- you’re getting all dirty!” Armitage looked down over the stair rail to his ridiculous boyfriend. Every time. It was every time he had to go and be all crazy with disregard for himself and everything else. If the neighbours see, what will they think? Armitage guessed he didn't care… but secretly he did. He hated being judged by people who thought they were better than him and his boyfriend .   
  
“So what are you going to do about it?” He asked cockily and nestled down into the leaves even more. Armitage scoffed, and went back in to the house, preparing some more decorations. He felt frustrated but playful, Kylo wasn’t coming back in, oh that stubborn man. Armitage was reluctant to go out but his boyfriend would stay outside the whole day, he knew it.    
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, Kylo was good at one thing, confidence and Armitage was learning. He went to the front door and peeked back out. Millicent had made her way to his feet and she purred, rubbing his ankle with the soft fur of her face. She wanted to go outside too but Armitage wouldn’t let it. She could get lost, or hurt. He chuckled and used his foot to push the chubby orange cat back a little. “Sorry Millie, outside isn’t for you.” He said and smiled warmly to the cat, then made his way outside, squinting. Kylo was still playfully lying in the leaves. Of course.    
  
“Make room!” Armie called and began down the stairs, jumping over the railing and landing on the grass, tumbling over and landing on Kylo. The larger man made a huff as his boyfriend landed on his chest but laughed all the same. Kylo was happy Armie accompanied him outside. He almost thought the ginger wouldn’t come.    
  
Leaves flew up again around them, time seemed to slow and Armitage rolled over so their chests were together. Soft lips met each other as Armitage kissed Kylo. He moved back again and smiled. The ginger’s thin, elegant hand rested on Kylo’s cheek. Warm, silent emotions were exchanged.    
  
“Sorry I’m so uptight. It doesn’t really matter if the wreath is tilted or not.. it all looks the same” Armie admitted, sighing. “Sorry I got a little mad.” He felt bad for being like that with Kylo. He always overreacted about small, unimportant things. It was a flaw, yes. A flaw that he hoped Kylo wouldn’t leave him for.    
  
“Don’t be sorry Armie... it’s okay. I know you get wound up over things like this and I do nothing to help. I just make it worse.” Kylo looked sad for a moment but perked up again. “Love you baby” he whispered.    
  
Armitage hesitated before answering but he kissed Kylo passionately. “You’d better fix the wreath though.” he whispered. They kept laying there, looking in each other’s eyes. Kylo wasn’t sure if his boyfriend would say it back.   
  
“Love you too”   



End file.
